Basilisk (creature)
'' by Yoshitaka Amano.]] are recurring enemies from the series. They appear as giant horned lizards with bulging eyes, although in several recent installments they have become more Anacondaur-like in their appearances. Their common threat is their ability to petrify characters using their stare, although there are often times when this status is their biggest weakness. The petrification usually is gradual (similar to Condemned when compared with Death), but in some games it happens instantly. Basilisks first appeared in the original Final Fantasy as a basic enemy. They are commonly in the same family as Catoblepas and Midgardsormr enemies. Appearances ''Final Fantasy The Basilisk, also known as the Sauria in the NES version, is an enemy in the original ''Final Fantasy. They only appear later in the game, as a random encounter on an island in the dragon chain. Later, they appear in Chaos Shrine, where they are easy to defeat. The name "Sauria" means "Reptile" in Greek. *Basilisk *Lizard *Fire Lizard *Catoblepas ''Final Fantasy II The Basilisk is an enemy that can use the Gaze V move, which inflicts Petrify on one target. *Basilisk *Salamander *Ice Lizard *Catoblepas Final Fantasy III The Basilisk is fought on the small desert to the west of Kazus. Unlike the Basilisks encountered in other games, the one in ''Final Fantasy III does not cause Stone status with its Stare attack. Instead, it causes a character to Sleep. *Basilisk *Cockatrice ''Final Fantasy IV Basilisks appear in the Antlion's Den. Although they cannot petrify characters, their stronger relative, the Black Lizard, can. *Basilisk *Ice Lizard *Black Lizard *Catoblepas Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Basilisk, Ice Lizard, and Black Lizard all make a return appearance. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years The Basilisk in ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years does, unlike the Basilisk in Final Fantasy IV, inflict Petrify with its Stone Gaze. *Basilisk *Ice Lizard *Black Lizard ''Final Fantasy VI The Basilisk has high HP and can inflict Petrify with its Stone Gaze ability. It can be fought on various islands in the World of Ruin. The Lizard, more cyan in color, is a palette swap fought at Serpent Trench in the World of Ruin. *Basilisk *Lizard Final Fantasy VII Basilisks appear as Bagrisks in this game. Its name is a simple mistranslation. Bagrisks can use Quake 2 and Petrify. They are fought in the Cosmo Area. Final Fantasy IX Basilisks have attacks that can deliver Petrify status to the player. They appear in groups in Burmecia. *Basilisk Final Fantasy X The Basilisk has the ability to use Stone Breath and can be found on Djose Highroad. *Basilisk *Anacondaur *Jormungand Final Fantasy X-2 The Kukulcan is nearly identical to the Basilisk in ''Final Fantasy X and can use the Stony Glare attack. *Kukulcan *Chac *Gucumatz ''Final Fantasy XII Again, Basilisks have an Anacondaur-like appearance. They can be found in the southwestern parts of the Feywood and have the abilities Gnaw and Tail Spear. *Basilisk *Wildsnake *Viper *Python *Serpent *Marilith (Mark) *Grey Molter (Rare) *Midgardsormr (Rare) Final Fantasy XIV In ''Final Fantasy XIV, the Basilisks bear resemblance to the Peiste-type enemies from Final Fantasy XI. *Basilisk ''Vagrant Story The '''Basilisk' in Vagrant Story takes on the appearance of a gray-blue lizard. It can be found at Snowfly Forest. *Basilisk ''Final Fantasy Mystic Quest The Basilisk from ''Final Fantasy Mystic Quest can be found at Bone Dungeon and has the abilities Claw and Fang. They are lizard-like in appearance and use two simple physical attacks. They are no danger to the player. *Basilisk *Flazzard *Salamand ''Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light The Basilisk is an enemy encountered outside of Guera and inside the Moonlight Tower during the early stages of the game. After darkness floods the world, the enemy can only be encountered inside the Trial Tower. The monster can only use the the Poison spell. Final Fantasy Dimensions Basilisk appears as a regular enemy in ''Final Fantasy Dimensions. Gallery it:Basilisco Category:Enemies Category:Final Fantasy Enemies Category:Final Fantasy II Enemies Category:Final Fantasy III Enemies Category:Final Fantasy IV Enemies Category:Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Enemies Category:Final Fantasy VI Enemies Category:Final Fantasy VII Enemies Category:Final Fantasy IX Enemies Category:Final Fantasy X Enemies Category:Final Fantasy Mystic Quest Enemies Category:Final Fantasy X-2 Enemies Category:Final Fantasy XII Enemies Category:Vagrant Story Enemies